bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Dawn: Fight For Pride
The members of Team Kagamine were out on a training mission in the woods to become stronger and gain a greater control over their powers when they noticed the spiritual pressure of a few individuals approacing. Luka looked over "Who's there? State your business!" he then laughed "As long as you wait we'll wait too." "Hey guys, what do we do. I've never see these guys before and they look as friendly as lead poles." A male voice drifted over from behind a tree. This time it was a quieter male voice that popped up, "Umm... they're masking their spritual pressure expertly, I think we should use politeness" Out of nowhere a female voice shouted out "Operation Shiawase attracation commence!!" and a girl jumped out from behind a tree with a friendly smile. Atarashi and Akira sighed as they realized what was about to happen. "Here he goes." Atarashi scowled Luka surged forward grabbing the hand of the female. "So who are you? Would you like to accompany on a trip to a magical place?" "And where would that be because all I am is just a poor little girl who was wondering what these cute guys were doing <3 teehee.?" whilst putting on a shy smile. Meanwhile behind a tree Hisui Giyoushi was looking on with dreamy eyes at his team member. Luka smiled as he looked toward the girl. " We can go anywhere you want to go. We can make it completely M-A-G-I-C-A-L!" Luka moved his hand in a way creating a rainbow like image appear around him. Atarashi laughed as he watched his teammate in sadness. Akira began to laugh before looking over at the trees. He threw a dagger in an attempt to flush out the enemies "Who's there!?" "Hieek!" The dagger landed right between their heads. After that a guy with black and white hair jumped out. "What the hell do you think you're doing, jerk" The girl who had now introduced herself as Shiawase Shirushi was talking to the man. "Why don't we go to the lake nearby, I like it there, especially when the sun reflects off the water. It is magical don't you think?" "Not as magical as your beauty. Anything for you! Let us be on our way!" Luka smiled as he led Shiawase away towards the lake. "I'll see you guys later on." Akira looked at the men between the trees "I do as I please. If you have a problem with that then why don't you do something about it." A blue bolt of energy whizzed past Akira's face. "I'm Seijaku Ichi nice to meet you. Sorry if my greeting was a bit mean but I was `doing something`. Can I ask you what you three were doing here?" There was a hint of uncharacteristic malice in his voice. Atarashi stepped forward. "Why are you in our area watching from afar yet, you are the one asking what we are doing here? I find a sense of logic missing from your argument. The real question here is what are the three of you doing here?" "First, It would be polite to introduce yourselves like I have done. This is my friend Hisui Giyoushi by the way. Second, you seem like a guy of reason which is reassuring unlike your dagger throwing companion. Third we are on a stroll after our mission killing hollows." Meanwhile by the lake Shiawase was asking Luka what he was doing. Atarashi turned away. "Introductions are needed for those you intend to kill only. Otherwise its just a waste of time. And since you told me your name, I assume you are trying to start something with me?" Atarashi turned looking at Seijaku with hatred in his eyes. Akira looked at Hisui. "I have reason. Enough to tell that someone was watching us from a distance. I don't like secrets. Heh. Got it now?" At the lake Luka turned to look at Shiawase "So are you single? What are your likes and dislikes? What are your hobbies? Do you want to live in a big home with lots of money or a small home?" His eyes grew more and more as he looked deeply into her eyes. She placed a a finger on his lips and then moved her head toward his. What he didn't notice was her hand searching his pockets but there was nothing in them. "To answer your question, I am single and I intend to stay that way, Hado 1 Sho." Back in the forest Seijaku had been taken aback by Atarsashi's comments. "Umm.. sorry If I offended you but it was only politeness." Luka looked up at Shiawase drawing his blade. "You attacked me? Heh. Its your choice. I'll be happy to show you how this is supposed to work." Luka charged at Shiawase with his blade barely drawn. Atarashi looked annoyed at Seijaku. "I grow bored of your presence. You have already landed on my bad side. Once there its impossible to leave unless there's a miracle. I advise you to take your leave." Seijaku was growing anxious as Hisui's reiatsu heated up the air. "I apologize but unfortunate-" "STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT!" Hisui launched himself toward Akira with his sword in front of him. Shiawase had been taken by surprise but she escaped his attack with only a nick on her arm. She drew a whip as she spun away. "With the guidance of the eighty eight crush my enemies now. Soudai no Rakka Boshi." The ball of energy hurtled toward Luka at a surprising speed. Akira smirked as he blocked Hisui's attack. "Wow. Someone's feisty. Why don't you calm down a bit." Akira slid his blade out of the deadlock causing Hisui to stumble forward. Luka however was pushed back into a tree by the blast. "Tch. Every female is so strong these days. Fine. Fool Your King, Gen'ei No Ojo!" Luka's sword slowly transformed into a scythe. "Looks like its time to get things started." Battle Of Unrequited Love Luka charged foward slowly spilling seeds into the ground without Shiawase noticing. The whip cracked around Luka as he approached her. Shiawase was merely buying time to finish muttering under her breath. "Walls of ironsand, I call thee now to alight from thine palace, A priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad, with thine heavenly guidance and holy blessing, standing upright, silent to the end, obliterate my enemies now leaving no trace." Five pillars descended from the sky whilst a maelstrom of darkness whirled overhead creating a nebula of darkness. "Zaiaku Kanmuri!" Luka's seed caught and ensnared Shiawase in a mass of vines that electricuted her. "I'm sorry about this. I must say your kido spells are dangerous but I'm afraid you're going to need a bit more combat ability if you want to keep up with me." Shiawase spun away and she she prepared another kido spell, her body convulsed and she fell to the ground in spasm. Luka looked over her in pity. "I would have mercy on you since you're so cute but, you wanted a fight. Maybe if you say you're sorry...really truly sorry I'll let you go." Luka smiled as he lifted his scythe above his head. "You don't know what would happen to your friends if my reiastsu disappeared. They will hold back. Especially Seijaku. You see in our squad we are all joint leader but we have all been assigned tasks. I am the Reisatsu sensor, I will detect any enemies, Hisui is the physical guy who punches your head in. And Seijaku, he is the guy who is most proficient in kido, as such he tried to learn healing spells but he would rather not talk about that. He said that it didn't go well. "My friends? You should be worried the most. Atarashi and Akira don't joke around when it comes to fighting. They battle to kill. I was just here to have fun. I won't go into too many details about our histories but its fair to say that one or both of your friends could be dead." Luka laughed "There not in fact, neither are actually trying yet. Neither are in Shikai and they are in good condition." Shiawase confidently laughed. Whilst he was distracted she caught his foot with the whip and slammed him to the floor. She then jumped on him. "Sokatsui" came a shout as a blue bolt erupted from her hand. Luka smiled as he created a dome of branches around him knocking Shiawase to the ground as her bolt flew into the sky. "Shikai? I was talking about something much worse for your friends. In fact you may get a taste of what I mean. Well if you can make me work for it." Doing a little back flip Shiawase regained her posture."Bakudó 79 Kuyó Shibari." Shiawase took the opportunity to lash at Luka's face. Luka looked around him watching the black beams form around him "Heh. Sairento Aika!" Luka merged with ground appearing behind Shiawase "Whew. That takes a lot out of me but, at least it got me out of there before you killed me." He smiled as he slashed at Shiawase's back. She jumped back whilst spinning round but still took a deep slash to her arm. The pain was agonizing, she screamed in pain. "Manipulate, 'Sutoringā'" Luka laughed, nothing had changed. Not even the amount of reiatsu she was emitting. But he was prepared. "Manipulate? What are you controlling now? Nature? The water?" Luka smiled then sighed as he charged at Shiawase once more spinning his scythe and turning it into what seemed like a cyclone of blades. He was stopped by a blade. He looked up to see a machine that was holding a knife, its hand then shot out at Luka's face whilst a blade came out of its wrist. His reflexes kicked in and he avoided the blade by a whisker but didin't see Shiawase behind him. "Oshi Kami no Oukoku Kara Soudai na Rakka Boshi" Again the giant nebula appeared, albeit smaller Luka was tossed back into a tree by the nebula causing several of them to topple on top of him. "Heh. Wow looks like the lady as more tricks up her sleeves than I thought. What was that contraption that attacked me?" He looked up to see the machine above her, it had a manical grin on it. "This contraption, it has a name. It is Doku sa re Kogu (Poisoned cog). But don't worry you should just know it as your doom <3." Shiawase grinned. "Doom? Heh. I think you have it mistaken. Y-O-U-R doom is near! Fukaumi Purazuma!" A series of lightning trees started sprouting from the ground surounding Shiawase in its branches and piercing her puppet." "Ahh!," one of her arms was caught and another wrapped around her neck. "Kurotoku Shiroseishin"'The trees burned away as Shiawase regained her posture. She was clearly exahusted. "Meet my second puppet, she is quite preety don't you think. As she said this a short girl appeared. "Go '''Musei Winchi" '''She wheezed. The girl threw a few shuriken at Luka and charged with her wakizashi drawn, using what seemed to be a silent shunpo to appear behind Luka at the last second, catching him off balance as the blade cam across his neck. Luka repelled the shurikens but, still getting a hit by a few was shocked by the appearance of the puppet behind him. "Ah you have some skilled moves? Not bad at all miss. I think I'm falling for you even more! Its simply W-O-N-D-E-R-F-U-L!!" "Pay attention if you want to survive." The voice was not from Shiawase, it was very quiet almost a whisper. He noticed the girl behind him was gone and he could hear a faint humming sound. He caught the glint of sunlight coming down at stomach from above. Luka thought for a second about what was happening. "Heh. You W-I-N!" Musei completely dissapeared as Shiawase drew closer to him. "O.K." She brought her face against his with a hint of passion in her eyes. "It was a silly fight," She panted, "So, are you still up for grabs? 'Cause my lips are a bit dry and I'm feeling quite lonely lately." Luka felt her breath on his cheek. He started thinking to himself ''Yes! Finally! I'm there! "Heh. Sorry. Game time now!" Luka grabbed Shiawase with both of his arms "Fukaumi Purazuma!" Another tree grew from the ground ensnaring and electrifying them both. As they fell to the ground Shiawase smile faded to a sneer. "You chauvinistic pig, I trusted you." She hit the ground hard. After picking herself up she reached for her whip and Musei Winchi appeared again. Shiawase herself was in tatters. She was burnt and was barely standing and she couldn't maintain contact with Musei for long. Musei appeared above Luka, falling down on his neck with her sword outstretched. Luka tried to dodge out of the way but, he couldn't get out of the way completely and was stabbed in the ribs. "Tch. Pig? No no. I'm perfectly fine. You just tell me why did you trust me? Heh. Oh well...Sairento Aika!" Luka started merging with the ground and creeped up behind Shiawase pulling her down to trap her too. "Because you looked lonely in those eyes of yours." Shiawase sighed whilst straining to do a carwheel to aviod Luka's hand. "It is not nice to be lonely" She realsied to late that Luka was expecting her to dodge and he was prepared to catch her. However to her surprise Musei pushed herself in the way of Luka and Shiawase; sacrificing herself in the process. Luka pulled the puppet down into the ground crushing it beneath the weight of the earth. "Lonely? Oh no. You have me wrong. I have a lady in my life. I just wanted you alone is all." Luka started laughing as he shifted his body parts around creating multiple arms in the area. "Ready for this?" "You know there is one flaw in that technique," Shiawase told Luka as she jumped out to the lake, walking on the air above it. "I can just come over here and avoid you." She contemplated what to do next before chanting "Kaku'seigi!" Some of Luka's hands exploded and flew into the water, sinking quickly to the bottom. "I can do that all day. "Kaku'seigi" "Can you?" Luka's arms began manifesting throughout the lake taking on the composition of water. "Flaw? You must have me mistaken with someonnne else." Luka began pulling Shiawase into the lake entangling her into the arms downing her slowly. "If you want to live. Drop your whip." Slowly the whip fell to the bottom of the lake, giving Shiawase's life to her. As she rose to the surface, unconcious. Luka looked down upon Shiawase, wishing she had never attacked her in the first place. They could have had happy times together but she was out of order and he was only retaliating. As he contemplated he heard someone ask him if he was going to help the girl. "I already have," He replied, then a chill ran up his spine as the man revealed who he was. "Oh really, just for your information, I am one of her "puppets"." "Another puppet? Heh. Well I suppose I can destroy this area with my last technique." Luka began laughing like a mad man "Hmph, don't delude yourself. You and I both know that Shiawase-sama is unconscious so how do you think I am sustaining myself. Through my power. And if I want I can easily disappear in the face of an attack that could easily destroy the area." As he finished his words a beam of pure light energy came from the sky, Heading toward Luka. Heated Battle of Raged Fire Akira punched Hisui in the gut whilst asking him to apologise to him. "Get stuffed." Hisui cut back while spining his foot to connect to Akira's face. "Tch. Snotty little one aren't we?" Akira wiped his face after getting back up charging at Hisui. He swung his blade using shunpo to increase the force of his swing. "Don't touch me again." The blade came down onto Hisui's own blade. This time Hisui stepped out of the deadlock causing his opponent to stumble like he himself had earlier. This time he used shunpo and appeared behind Akira. "So, What were you going to do if I touched you again, 'cause I'm about to," Hisui's arm wrapped around his opponents neck putting him in a chokehold. "Bad move!" Akira grunted "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" The chain wrapped around Hisui's arms binding him in place. "Time to roast you alive. '''Fear, Buradikeruberosu!" Akira released his zanpakuto creating a massive torrent of flames around the two. "What irony, you see there is something about flames that is strange, It's like they like me. The flames either diverted from Hisui or dissapated before hitting him. "The bad side is if you actually directed these flames at me I would burn, my control isn't absolute, but hey I'll show you something as well. "Yakeato, Hi no Doragon!" ''' The surrounding air heated up as Hisui's sword melted and reformed around his hands becoming gloves. The chains that bound him broke away. "Lets get it on!" "Oh you use flames too?" Akira began to laugh wildly as the temperature increased in the area creating a helmet of fire upon his head. "Looks like you chose the wrong opponent." Akira then charged at Hisui creating a bridge of fire that he surfed on while spinning his blade to increase the cutting force. "Lucky for you, phht. Dai San Gijutsu En Kahiou," A wave of fire blew Akira off balance."You know just cause I use flame it doesn't mean they'll all be the same." Shunpo-ing behind his foe he threw a punch that was encased in fire at Akiras head. The punch sent Akira flying several feet back. When he stood back up he lost his grin and replaced it with an angry sneer. "No more playtime." Akira produced massive amounts of flames in the area increasing his own flames strength and creating gauntlets of fire around his wrists. "Tamashī no Kiba!" Several spears of flames shot foward at Hisui Hisui moved to jump out of the way but the flames were moving faster than he thought and he was blown backwards through a nearby tree. "Nice to see you can bite as well as bark, but that felt like a puppy to me" despite him saying that his arm was burned all over from where he took the front of the attack. "Try this, 'Dai Roku Gijustsu: ' En O Makikomu Koto" for a while Akira thought nothing was going to happen until a burst of flame erupted toward him. "What the!?" Akira smashed against the flames approaching him before having to block a majority of it. "YES! YES! YES!" Akira started laughing wildly. "Make more flames! All the better for me!" A pair of shoulder pads started forming on Akira's body. "You're move...the more you battle the stronger I get. Heh." "Thank you, Akira, you have now shown me how to beat you. Since when did I say all my flames were hot." Hisui grinned as his reiastsu chilled. Taking an aerial standpoint he droped down on his foe. "'''Dai Ni Justsu: Moeru You Na Keri" 'but much to Akiras surprise the flames were blue and he felt a slight chill. "Let's see if you can take this. Please prove my theory for me. Akira smiled "'Kyabānkorona!" He created explosions in the area causing the two fighters to fly backwards. "Not bad Hisui. But you have a lot to learn. I also have other tricks. Care to see?" Akira flashed a wicked smile. "Sure," Hisui then tried to gaher more flame on his fist but was shocked when he couldn't. He looked down in disbelief and his enemy took the opportunity to elbow him in the face, sending Hisui into a nearby tree with blood coming from his nose. He looked up to see Akira taunting him. "That move seals your techniques." Akira laughed "I don't think you should be fighting an opponent such as me. With flames as your weapon, you drew the worst match-up out of everyone" Akira picked up Hisui and pummeled him. Hisui took the beating. He was hit everywhere, in the stomach, the chin, the chest, but he wouldn't give up. As Akira threw one last punch Hisui caught it and muttered "Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden." Akira was electrified as he fell to the ground. "Rugh. You little...." Akira began grabbing his head "No not yet. You are worthy of that power. I don't want to kill you." "Fine, don't. I would ''prefer if you didn't kill me as well. Also you have given away a key aspect to me. So now I will flaunt it." Hisui concentrated. "Frigid cold of the north winds, hear my call, and using your power, show thy enemy his despair in an icy tomb; '''Daiyamondomaunten'" The ice berg erupted and comlpetly encased Akira while lowerning the air tempreature drastically. "Heh. Change of plans. Dissolve....Daietto Perusona!" A hymn could be heard from the inside of the iceberg as it began to crack revealing a bright light and Akira in a new form as it shattered. "I want you out of my life now." Akira raised one of his blades and pointed toward Hisui "Durga!" The iceberg shards melted into its components of water and shot forward like a spear. Hisui cursed as one of the spears punctured his shoulder, narrowly missing the aorta. Again Hisui tried to gather flame in his fist but was dismayed when he still couldn't. Hisui used shupo to distance himself from Akira in his new form. Only now did he realise that his zanpaktou had been crying out to him to use a certain attack. "If you think it will work, I'll do it" he replied to his zanpaktou as flames once again appeared on his fists. Akira's face remained emotionless.as he pointed his finger looking at the blood dripping from Hisui's arms "'''Hanuman" '''The blood in Hisui's body began flowing in reverse causing intense pain and a loss of control over his body. Hisui collapsed unable to get up. He could no longer move any of his body. He saw the shades of unconciousness slide over Hisui's eyes. "Hmphh, Pathetic boy; you only deserve death" "Sorry but I'm the only one who can say that to him," A voice appeared behind Akira. "Do you wish to challenge me as well?" Akira spoke still unchanging "Nope, Just watching but you can't kill Hisui. Sorry."